All heros need a sidekick
by Goldfishgal
Summary: Title explains most of it...Short yet shocking 3rd chapter up! PLEASE read!rn:D
1. New villans

Im going to try this and see how it goes..I just thought it would be funny..and at times a bit confusing. So here ya go...

TT TT TT TT TT

"You go left, I'll go right"

"Wait you went right last time, I want to go right"

"Does it matter?"

"YES!"

"Well then lets stop if its that important to you"

"I don't want to"

"Well...HEY THATS CHEATING!"

"He he he, no its not"

"Oh you little grass stain...HEY GET BACK HERE!" Beast Boy ran away, actually he ran right into Robin.

"Ow..." Beast Boy rubbed his head

"Watch where your going, and keep it down out here" Robin said, annoyed

"Yes. It is hard to do the sleeping with your constant fighting" Starfire yawned

"He started it" Beast Boy said, pointing to Cyborg

"Will you stop blaming me?" They were just about to get into another fight when Raven ran into the room.

"Guys, we got a new villian on our hands" She said. They all got serious for about a minute and started up the computer. Raven got the file up and Robin quickly read it.

"This is awkward" Robin said "A man in his early 30s and a young girl whos 15 are...on a stealing spree?"

"Father and daughter, look at the pictures" Raven said. They looked at the pictures. The man had on a tight blue shirt with tiger like stripes that were black, and they were on the long sleeves that formed into gloves. He had on tight pants that were the same design and had metal plated shoes. He had short black hair and a maskthat ran across his forehead and passed his eyes. But they were just two black lines and you could see a little of his eyes, they were silver-y blue.Hooked onto a silver belt, were two hand swords, likely for decorations. The girl had on the same costume but her hair was long and curly, and her eyes were ice-y blue. (A/N: I will be drawing a picture, if you wish to have one of these two, go ahead and email me)

"Woa, thats one family whose problems I DON'T wanna know about" B said

"When and where was their last attack?" Robin asked

"The video store, clock factory, computer store, the mall...All last week" Raven answered

"Why weren't we called then?" Cyborg asked

"It was not here, It was in...Gotham City!" Starfire said

"Gotham...wait..how did they?" Beast Boy, so confused..

"I don't know, last I talked to Batman, he was fine" Robin said

"Well, he must be loosin his grip on things if he can't even ca-" Robin gave Beast Boy a cold look "Shutting up"

"I'm going to give him a call, see whats up" Robin picked up his communicater and waited for an answer. "Hey, is Bruce there?...Yea..." There was a long pause as the Titans waited patiantly "Hey, something wrong or-...No, we just got a report of two theaves (sp?) that just went on a spree over there and now they're over here...um.." Robin looked at the computer "Doesn't say...No, I was just wondering, yea I know..." Robin looked at the floor "Okay" He shut his communicator.

"Well, what'd he say?" Beast Boy wanted to know

"He said it can't be right because he had full reports of that night and nothing happend" The alarm went off "Now we got 'em, Titans, GO!"

TT TT TT TT TT

"Stop!" Robin chased after them and his team followed behind. The two new enemies ran away and hopped on their motor bikes. But they wouldn't start. The older guy said to his daughter:

"Jayna, you take them I'll charge the bikes"

"You got it daddy" she pulled out her swords, one in each hand, crossed them and then attacked. First was Robin who kicked them both out of her hands. "Aww that wasn't nice, I don't like boys who aren't nice" She narrowed her eyes and put her and out. The Titans froze, waiting to see what their now villian was up too. They would soon learn, that wasn't such a good choice. In Jaynas hand, a smal white orb formed, got bigger, until it was the size of a basketball. She clentched her fists and threw it at the Titans. It hit Robin and threw him 50 feet into a building, the blast affected the other Titans as well, but not so much that they were stopped.

Beast Boy assumed bear form and took his giant paw and swung it hat her, she dodged, bounced on top of his head then off and when she landed she round house kicked his shin and he fell to the ground and went back to Beast Boy. Starfire and Raven were throwing everything they could at her but he dodged every hit. Cyborg snuck up on her smacked her to the ground and used his sonic blast on her.The man took out a knife and swung it at the half robot and it hit Cyborg right on his Cybernetic Eye. The two girls went to help him and Robin was still unconcius.

"Until next time" The man said. He and his daughter got on the bikes and rode away.

TT TT TT TT TT

Okay, Thats just the beginning of the story, and I'm working on the rest. I should have a new chapter up next week. I know the plot isn't really forming yet, but trust me, it will. Comments please?


	2. Buttkicks reversed

"Robin, stop kickin yourself man, it's no biggie, well catch 'em" Beast Boy tried to make his 'friend' feel a bit better, but he was just making it worse. Much worse.

"BEAST BOY WILL YOU GET OUT OF MY ROOM ALREADY?"

"Fine, don't be such a grouch, I was just trying to make you feel better" Beast Boy walked out of the room to find his three other friends.

"Any luck?" Star asked

"Nope, zero, zip, nada, nothing" BB replied

"Your the last one Starfire. If he gets worked up about these guys like he did Slade...He's legaly wasted.." Starfire gave Raven one of those 'What are you talking about ' looks but she didn't say anything, instead she went in to talk to Robin.

"Robin?" She asked. He was sitting cross-legged on his bed in a pile of papers. He didn't bother to look up at her. He closed his eyes in anger and started to yell.

"WHY IS EVERYONE BENT ON BUGGING ME TONIGHT?"

"Robin, it is I, Starfire. I do not with to do the bugging to you but I wanted to see if you were okay."

"Oh," Robin breathed "Sorry Star, I-I'm just a little tired is all" He put his attention back to the papers. Starfire was about to say something else when the little titan theme song started to ring. Robin immediatly dove for the comunicater and answered it.

"Yea?.. You did? Oh, Thats great!" He grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and wote some things down "I thought so. No, I'm fine...No!..okay sorry...I know..." Robin motioned Starfire to leave, so he could have a private phone conversation. She left, and when she got outside, the rest of the titans hopeful faces were replaced by a frown.

"He got a phone call?" BB asked

"I believe that is what its called. He seemed very, interested in his work" Star answered

"When does he not" Raven said. They all started walking towards the living room.

"You know what I think he needs" Cyborg said "Something to get his mind off of things"

"A vacation?" Raven asked, sort of sarcasticaly

"No, he'd freak if we did that to him" Cyborg said

"Sweet, unhealthy sugar candies?" Star asked

"No, he would just get all hyper again" They all sat on the couch and thought. Thought. Thought. And thought some more. Until Beast Boy blurted out...

"SIDE KICK!" They all stopped and staired at him.

"That idea is just dumb enough to.."Cyborg paused and then yelled "DRIVE US ALL UP THE WALL!"

"No," Raven said "I think Beast Boys got something there. Robin needs someone, to be looked up to by. I think he'd spend alot more time with whoever is there, than in his room, by himself and on the phone with that crazy man"

"Are you kidding me?" Cyborg said "You're siding with Beast Boy?"

"No, I just think he has a good idea. and trust me, I know a good idea when I see one" Raven answered

"I think that idea would be unfair" Starfire said "If Robin did happen to get a kick of the side, he would be the only one...by the way, what is this side-kick?"

"Ha ha, its what Robin is" Beast Boy cracked himself up and fell down laughing, the others just watched him.

"Please, what is it?" Starfire turned to Raven

"I-" BB cut Raven off

"Sidekick, a close friend who aids in their buddies activities" BB smiled

"You memorized the dictionary definiation?" Raven said

"Yes" Raven smacked her head in disbelief

"Please, if that is the definition for sidekick, is not that what we are?" Star asked

"No, Starfire, it's, well...Remember those old shows we watched that one time?" Raven asked

"Oh!" Starfire jumped in joy "You mean the one where they had the oh so cute Robin with no pants on? And the man in the long cape and tights? OH! And-" Beast Boy fell down laughing and Raven and Cyborg covered Stars mouth.

"Shh, if he hears you you'll be dead" Cyborg said

"Well he was the old guys side-kick" Raven said

"Ah, I love those old television shows." Starfire was lost in a flash back of all the times she had watched the shows.

"Yea!" BB was still laughing his butt off "He's a little old for that! He's past underwear on the outside, NOW HE"S GOT TIGHTS!" Beast Boy fell back onto the floor in laughter.

"Beast Boy.."Raven said

"Oh, Oh wait! I'm sorry.." he was still laughing

"Beast Boy cut it out" Raven muttered harshly

"Wearing your underwear over your pants was in style back then ! HA HA I FORGOT!" Beast Boy held onto his sides in laughter. Until..

"BEAST BOY!" Raven smacked him

"Ow, whaAHZzzz Hi Robin? Nice day we're havin don't you think?" Robin was standing there, with his arms crossed, the whole time and wasn't happy.

"I'm leaving"

"And the waffles thi- WAIT YOUR WHAT?" BB said

"Robin, you are leaving?" Starfire asked

"This is extremly sudden" Raven said

"I hope this isn't another 'true master' thing...is it?" Cy asked

"No, it's a vacation...sort of. I'll be back on Monday"

"Robin! A full 3 days without you!" Star gasped

"Oh, no! How will we ever survive?" Raven said, sarcasticaly. Robin was gone when they brought their full attention back to him.

"Well, Ravens plan went ahead with no flaws." Cyborg said.

"Great, Nows our time to get ahead on Beast Boys plan" Raven said

"Raven..." Cy said

"Yes?"

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?"

"No. No sir I'm not. But I do like the idea. So its going to happen whether you like it or not"

"Woa, I'm in command when Robins away so that means **I** control what goes on around here. And if Robin were here, he'd say NO WAY!"

"Please friends, do not fight. Shall we go Robining like last time Robin left?" Starfire asked

"I'm up for it!" Beast Boy said, rubbing his hands together.

"No" Raven said

"Wha- What do you mean no? We did it last time!" BB protested

"I said NO!" Raven walked away, sort of snobbyish. "I'm going to go meditate"

"Oh, nows a perfect time to go meditate!" Cyborg yelled

"I think I will join you in the meditation friend Raven" Starfire said going after her.

"You know what" Beast Boy said, turning on the TV

"What?" Said Cyborg

"We forgot to finish the conversation on what to do to make Robin...better"

"I don't know"

"What?"

"I don't know what we should do"

"Shouldn't, we, like...talk to him before we do anything at all?"

"Naw, he'd just say we're crazy and that he's fine"

"Well it's obvious he isn't" They paused, and watched TV until a comercial came on.

"So...do you like it?" Beast Boy asked

"Like what?"

"My idea"

"No, I hate it" Beast Boy got that 'WHAT?' look on.

"WHAT?" lol

"I hate it. The last thing this tower needs is 5 more kids. Your all thats needed to call me a baby-sitter. And if we got more, this place would be a day-care center" Beast Boy was down n a slump. Was he really that annoying?

"Am I really that annoying?" lol again

"Yes" Beast Boy frowned. Cyborg saw this and quickly said something. "You need to learn how to be serious some times." Beast Boy crossed his arms and looked at the floor, Cyborg comntinued to speak. "K man, heres the deal. If you can go one whole week without cracking a joke or laughing your head off, I promise to talk to Robin about your idea, but that doesn't mean he'll go for it"

"Really?"

"As much as I hate it, sure" The alarm went off.

"It is them again!" Starfire said, flying into the room.

TT TT TT TT TT

"Um...nobodies here, are you sure it wasn't just a fake call?" Raven said. When her and Starfire landed.

"I am sure" Starfire answered her.

"Then why is nobody here?" Beast Boy asked

"No, look.." Cyborg pointed to a room. Smoke billowed out and the two from the other day walked out. They had recieved a call that the science facility was being robbed. And here they were. The older male had a gigantic box with steam flowing out every crack.

"JAYNA! ATTACK!" He ran to the back of the building. Cyborg commanded.

"B, Star get him, Raven, hit her with all you got. TITANS GO!"

"Azarath Metrion Zi-" the girl jumped up and slamed Raven to the ground. She bounced back up and Jayna jumped onto flag poles that were on the side of the buildings. She bounced from one to the next and Raven followed. Cyborg sonic blasted but missed and hit Raven. Raven fell down, and knowing that Raven could hold for ustr another second before help, he fired again and got the girl. She fell and Cyborg went to help Raven. Thinking that Jayna would be unconcious.

"RAVEN!" Cyborg called in the alley. He saw a leg sticking out of a dumpster. He pulled her out.

"Go I'll be fine" When Cyborg got back, the girl was gone.

TT TT

"You will not get away with this!" Starfire said shooting Starbolts. Her eyes fumed with green flames as she did so. But the man kept dodging her everyfire. Beast Boy morphed into a rhyno and trampled him. Starfire was about to blast the fallen man but was interupted by an orb of light that expanded and dissapeared into the sky.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Cyborg was tossed into the air like a toy and slammed into the wall where Beast Boy and Starfire were.

"Cyborg!" Starfire and Beast Boy went to his aid.

"Wheres Raven?" BB asked

"Nth, sh-" Jayna jumped down infront of them.

"You distroy my sonic, I distroy yours" She then put her hand on an unconcious Cyborg and ripped off his right arm. Metal screeched and she smiled while doing so. Beast Boy went bear and jumped on her. He swung his claws and ripped her lower part of her shirt off. She smiled and pushed back on him so he was the one that was on the ground. He was now in human form and struggling to get free. He looked around for Stars backup but she was nowhere to be found.

"Wow Garfield, if you wanted to make out with me why didn't you say so?" Jayna bent over and they locked lips.

"EWWWWWWWWWWW!" Beast Boy went into gorrila form and kicked her off. He went back to normal Beast Boy and wiped his mouth, spitting out all the icky girl germs. "I was hoping for my first kiss to be enjoyable, and with SOMEONE OTHER THAN YOU!" He came to sense "Wait, how did you know my?" Jayna did something next that freaked Beast Boy out. (er..me too) She turned an orange color and slowly changed her shape. She was now a lion and swung Beast Boys side with her arm and he weny flying into the wall just the same as Cyborg(who, btw is STILL unconcious..but slowly coming back) She went back to human form and her hands glowed a white flame-like smoke. And in each hand there were miniature white orbs like before. She pulled her arms back and flung them into the air as hard as she could. They exploded into white orbs that were dividing amungst themselves. All the orbs got together and went in one direction. But they stopped by a black transparent wall.

"STARFIRE! MOVE! Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven pushed them back toward her, saving her friend.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Jayna copied and sure enough, they went the other direction.

"WHAT?" Raven said, but before she could do anything, they white orbs fell on her and Starfire. All the Titans were currently unconcious. Except one.

"Is that all of them?" The man asked.

"Yep, all of them papa Joe" Jayna answered.

"No, theres one more" He put bags of cell phones in a box on the back of a motorcycle. and they both got on.

"Oh, the bird-boy, I forgot bout him, what should we do daddy?"

"Don't worry sweetie, we'll see him again"

TT TT TT TT TT TT TTT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Ahem. Thats it for now. surprising twist next chappie y'all. Stay tuned!


	3. Meet your doom

"So thats when I showed up" Robin smiled

"YEA! Robin is out hero!" Starfire jumped up and down and hugged Robin.

"Yea, so now were are all better. Lets just be glad we have eachother." Everyone slowly looked at Beast Boy. Every laughed. Even Robin.

"You don't have to be serious anymore Beast Boy" Robin laughed. "I have a surprise for you all" They stopped. Robin whistled. Four kids, around the ages of 13, walked in. (mind you, the titans are older now...) One had on a leather mid-driff and short leather..shorts with a very unique mask and her hair was darkest black and very long. Another walked in with a purple leatard on, light indigo lights and a purple see through robe. Her hair was very short and stringy. One was an african american with one of those black and pick BAM hoodies on and baggie camo pants and hai that reached his shoulders. The last one had short spikey hair, A black muscle shirt and tight pants with a diamond covered belt. All the titans jaws dropped. Cept Robins, of course. They all stood in a straight line.

"Beast Boy, meet Cat Girl" Robin pointed to the first one. "Starfire, meet Destiny" He pointed to the second. "Cyborg, this is Stinger" He pointed to the third "And Raven, meet Tigi" He pointed to the last guy. "They will be your side-kicks. You will train them to the best of your ability and they will help fight out newest enemies and then when we are finished they will become the first 'Titans South'."

O.o ! OOC much!

"Woa"

"Woa"

"Woa"

"Ditto"

"Woa? Was that it? No clever come back? I was looking foreward to that!" Robin and the new kids laughed.

"Dude, your just doing this to get back at us for making fun of you, aren't you!" Robin smiled.

"Thats really low man"

"Come one Beast Boy and Cyborg. Perhaps having kicks of the side will not be so bad after all!"

"Kids, go ahead with your mentor" All of the kids went to who they were introduced too. "Good. Now, mentors. Take your kids to their rooms on the next level down. You can't miss the doors. They have their names on them" Robin said. Starfire walked off with Destiny. But all the other titans glared at Robin.

"You. Will. Pay"

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

end of chapter.

TT TT TT

moo


End file.
